


I miss you....

by orphan_account



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Other, my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is something I want to say to someone special.  Maybe he will see it.  Maybe he won't. I messed up and lost him. I regret it so much.





	I miss you....

I miss you. 

I miss the relief I would feel when I was around you. I miss knowing I could rest and I didn't have to be tense all the time because you were there. I miss not having to worry about being yelled at because I felt safe around you. 

I miss you. 

I miss the way we use to laugh at every ridiculous thing. I miss the way I would cry,  not because I was hurt,  but because I couldn't breathe from laughing at our idiocy. I miss the smile you use to give me when I said something impossibly stupid. 

I miss you. 

I miss late night car rides home from where ever we had been and the talks we had.  I miss making plans with you and talking about the future.  I miss talking about our dreams. I miss our adventures. 

I miss you. 

I miss having someone to lean on. I miss having someone care enough to ask if I was okay. I miss the angry look on your face whenever I told you what my parents did. 

I miss you.

I miss us. 

I miss...  

I miss the person I was when I could still call you my best friend. 

I miss you. 

Gods,  I miss you so much. 

I'm so sorry for what I did.

I didn't think. 

I never think. 

I don't even talk to her anymore. 

I shouldn't have told her about our problems. 

It's something I'll always regret. 

I should have come to you first. 

And now,  I've ended a decade's worth of friendship. 

All because I wanted you as more than a friend. 


End file.
